Mission: Find Them
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Lois Lane is in a rut. Post-Salvation with the disappearance of Clark, Chloe, and Oliver. It's up to Lois to bring her family home.
1. Leads

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE

SPOILER WARNING/ISH: WHAT I WOULD DO AFTER SALVATION (WATCH SALVATION NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T! ITS AMAZING)

* * *

Prologue (Salvation)

"Clark."

Lois finally realized all the lies, the secrets, the avoiding eye contact, and the wish for her to go to Kenya. Clark did care, he was the blur, and he knew he couldn't tell her. It finally made since in Lois Lane's head. Now she knew, and could help protect him.

* * *

Chapter 1

Weeks had past but Lois Lane was a fighter she wouldn't just give up hope. She did her searches in private because to keep Clark and herself safe no one could know that Lois knew who the blur was. But Lois faith did wavy ever so slightly because it had seemed that everyone she loved had vanished. Even Tess who she really didn't like, was MIA too.

It haunted her that kiss, and now she knew why. It had been exactly 3.6 weeks since she had any contact with Clark or the Blur. It was if that kiss was one of goodbye. She didn't know the specifics but she did know that Clark the blur, he needed the Book of Rao- Alien technology, and that Zod had the Blur's powers but wasn't the same man at heart, and Zod was not a friend of Clark Kent's no more, or never was. Sitting there thinking of what had past, her gut told her Clark was no meteor freak. But that maybe her boyfriend, yes, she was going to let him off the hook, but maybe he was an alien too.

After that night that she discovered Clark's secret she made a promise to herself that she would let Clark tell her when the time was right, that is if he didn't realize that she had discovered his secret. But the thing is she didn't know if she would ever see that boy again. The only two people that she knew for 100% knew Clark secret were Martha and Chloe, she started her search with Martha.

"Hey, Mrs. K, I'm kind of getting worried about your son… sighs… I know that we said goodbye and he told me to go to Kenya, but the thing is I didn't go and I haven't heard anything from him in three weeks, I have gone to the farm and everything is covered and Shelby and everyone is gone, and I was wondering if you might have heard from him?"

"Oh Lois, honey, I'm sorry I'm the one to tell you this, but Clark left weeks ago for a daily planet exclusive… the new island they have discovered, they sent Clark… we don't know when he will return." Martha barely made out the last words, but she caught herself since she was on the phone with Lois.

"Oh okay… Well I have to run, but Martha if you ever need anything, just call me okay? I care for you and clark deeply."

"Yes, same here, Dear."

And the was her conversation with Martha, which she did look into, it seems the head of the company, one Oliver Queen had signed on Clark's leave of work over a couple of weeks ago, to this mysterious island. From the way Martha spoke she knew that, that was the story she had been told to tell to everyone who had asked about Clark, even Lois.

When Lois went to meet with her other source all things Clark, she too had disappeared. Chloe Sullivan had left without a trace. She had left her purse with credit cards, money, i.d. and even her cell phone. Lois didn't even know what to think about this, her baby cousin was gone. She wasn't there for her when she really needed Chloe. She needed Chloe's shoulder to help comfort her with her problems with Clark. Not to tell Chloe that she knew Clark's secret but just to have some type of calm in the madness. But Chloe was gone along with Clark. She knew Chloe was the only person who could understand her pain and she wasn't there.

Her last chance was slim but it was a lead she need to follow. Oliver Queen had signed off on the "fake" assignment so obliviously Ollie was in on it. But when she went to his office she was turned away from security because "Mr. Queen was out of the office". But that didn't stop Lois from breaking into his office; she was Lois Lane she found away.

* * *

"Alright Ollie what are you guys up to?" Lois said as she entered the billionaire's office.

She went up to his desk and began to go through his papers, she knew Ollie was a smart guy so he wasn't going to leave clues right out in the open but she thought that maybe she could find just the slimmest bit of information.

"Come on Ollie leave me a light in the crap hole…" She couldn't find anything, his day planner was filled with boring office meetings, she say a list of new office works, budget cuts, pay roll, spending… and then there was a list. Buildings Queen Industries owned. There were buildings all over the world from Tokyo, to London, but then at the bottom of the list was a place not too far from here…

"The old hotel with the sky room… why would Queen Industries own that? It was just apartment complex now."

Finally Lois had sometime of lead. So she stuffed the list into her bag, and took his hard drive out of his computer, maybe with sheer luck she could hack into his files.

As Lois left the building she decided to walk because really it wasn't that far and she need coffee. And one of her favorite cafes was on the way to this mysterious building.

After she had her capp. she felt much better, almost as if her spirit had been a little uplifted from this new break in the "story". As she approached the building she never noticed how beautiful it actually was. The outside had strong marble steps and beautiful glass doors with bright gold handles.

She walked up to and tried the door and with sheer luck it opened.

As she walked in there was a small reception's desk, this just had to be a better day for her because whoever was supposed to be working the desk was out.

Lois decided to go with her gut feeling and enter the elevator. As she walked in there were just a million different buttons for all the floors. They were all brightly shown with a bright blue light except for the panel on the other side of the door, hidden under the emergency exit information was a small pad… almost like something you would pass a finger print on.

Lois laid her finger on the pad and waited and that's when it happened. The elevator went on lock down. The door freezed up and the elevator stopped. A bright blue light shown from the top of the elevator and screen came up in front of her face, as the beam scanned her it asked, "Verify"

_Okay Lois… Military…_ "Lois Lane." She said almost questioning.

"Password"

_Think Lane… If this was Chloe or Oliver what would they set your password as…_

She took in a long breath before saying, "1-0-0-4-0-6"

"Vocal and Bio analysis confirmed."

_I Love my cousin._ With that the doors shot open as Lois exited she walked forward to beautiful French doors, what was behind still a dark mystery. She placed her hand on the doors and pushed them open, as she entered the lights and screens light up like a Christmas tree and Lois couldn't move. _Chloe what have you been doing…._

"Welcome to Watchtower, Lois Lane."

* * *

**Author Here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I tried to stay as close as I could to what happened in "Sacrifice" when Chloe entered watchtower. More coming later if people enjoyed this chapter so make sure you let me know, thanks so much. I will edited type-os and such soon I just wanted to get this chapter up soon. PS for anyone following my other stories look for updates later tomorrow/today. Love yall! **


	2. Watchtower

**For anyone who reviewed last chapter just want to say thanks so much! I really loved hearing feedback. **

**If you saw Wiireviewer's review they asked, "Didn't Clark lose his job at the planet?" Yes, But Perry got his job back for him and Lois in Hostage (9-21), now they are even. (Season three) Please enjoy! I don't own Smallville. Just the plot of this story. **

* * *

Lois just stood there in awe for awhile. There was so many high tech gadgets and stuff she really had no idea how to use. The room it's self was beautiful, there was a huge stain glass window that over looked Metropolis.

_Ha! Watchtower… I think I get it… You can see all of Metropolis. _

Lois walked over to what looked like a desk except the screen was one big computer screen… _No mouse must be touch screen. _Lois careful touched her index finger to the screen, and just like that the computer awoke. The computer speed to life and began compiling spread sheets, word docs, internet sites everything from local to global news, emails onto this huge screen. Lois began to look more careful at the screen trying to decide her first approach. Lois decided to start at the beginning. The top file, which was active, was a list of all "Members". _Members? Members of What? _The List read as:

**Updated May 18th**

**Boyscout- Inactive- location unknown**

**Arrow- Inactive- location unknown**

**Manhunter- Active- S. America**

**Cyborge- Active- Asia**

**Impulse- Active- Mexico**

**Canary- Active- Europe**

**Star- Active- Canada**

**Hawk- Active- Africa**

**Watchtower- Active- USA**

As she read the list, she realized why Oliver had disappeared, _Oh God Ollie what did you get yourself into? Boyscout_, she almost chuckled she knew who that was and who gave him that name, _Clark. Where are you? Chloe you have got to be Watchtower, who else would know what to set my password as? _Lois thought back to the day when she first entered journalism, she never thought that her article was somewhat right in that there is life on other planets. Then another screen open behind it as she drug her finger to the new screen she saw the computer updated the list with GPS. Clark and Ollie were still inactive, and some of the members locations had changed. Currently Chloe was in China. _China? What could you possibly be doing there? And if for some reason you want me to come after you, how do you expect me to pay for such a trip?_

Lois walked to the other edge of the desk and began to look through some more files hoping to find something about anyone she loved. Just a lot of nothing. She began to give up hope._ No Lois, you're a fighter! Keep looking!_ She moved again and began to electronically go through the "stack" when she heard a noise behind her. She ignored it, until it yelled at her.

"HEY! Get away from those computers! You DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Lois looked up and saw a young blonde woman stand in front of her. She was dressed like a American flag, Lois thought. _What's with the staff? She a tribal leader?_

"Did you hear me? I said hands off!"

"How did you know I was here?" Her eyes peered at her suspiciously, and saw that the woman dawned on the same expression.

"My cell told me that Watchtower was active, when I knew she wasn't in. I was told to check on it…. Anyways, I SHOULDN'T be the one explaining, just how in the world did you get past security?"

"Uh… I didn't." Lois eyed her carefully though she wasn't afraid of this girl, she knew better than to mess with a superhero… well obviously she was a good guy if she was hanging out with Ollie, Chlo, and Smallville. "Names Lois Lane, and I'm watchtower's cousin. Apparently she thought that maybe one day I might show up here and she gave me access. SO just who the hell are you? Patriot Flag?"

"Oh. So _your_ Lois. I heard lots about you… And I'm Star Girl, you wrote about my predecessor in the paper, the Star Spangled Kid."

"Well you are only helpful in a couple of ways to me… First can you tell me where Ollie or Clark are? As I see they are inactive, and can you get me in touch my cuz because I seriously about to have a breakdown."

"Lois, I know we have only just met so I'm sorry I'm the one to have to tell you this." She looked at Lois with deep sadness in her eyes. _Lois be a big girl and take it like a man._ "Go ahead and spit it out."

"Lois…I…umm. I'm really sorry, the league has been tracking Oliver for weeks. Some organization has taken him and Tess Mercer, for what we do not know… just that they aren't the good guys. And as for… Clark," Her heart broke for sadness for Lois, though she did not know the woman she knew how strong Clark's feelings were for Lois. She could only image Lois' were close to similar. "Clark was killed by Zod. Manhunter took him to the fortress. Though Clark was killed, it seems to have some type of healing power. By the time Manhunter got to Clark he had been dead for sometime maybe fifteen minutes. He took him to the fortress as fast as he could. The fortress seems to somehow miraculously be bring him back to life. But it is a very slow process. The last I heard his heart beat was only a few beats per minute and he is in a deep coma. We have no idea how long he will be like this, or even if he will return to us." As she finished she looked up at Lois. She was silently sobbing to herself. She had tears running down her face at lightening speeds.

_No! Not Clark he was a good man. My man. My Smallville._

"…And… uh…. Chl…oe?" she barely could choke out.

"Your cousin is on mission trying to find any lead or site of Oliver. Last I heard she was trying to get another friend to help us in china. And Yes, Lois I can get a hold of her for you."

"Now?" Lois eye's shone just a mille inch of hope.

"Sure. I'll try her now." Star pulled out her phone and dialed. She watchrf Lois as she waited for Chloe to answer. Lois was fidgeting with a Kleenex. She was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that she had broke down in front of a somewhat stranger. Her eyes were still shedding tears. **RING RING RING.** _I hope for Lois sake she answers_.

"Star? Who is at Watchtower?"

"Lois." Was all she could get out before Chloe.

"What? Let me talk to her please… now!"

"Sure… Hold o-" But Lois was in front of her with her hand out.

"CHLOE. How could you leave me? When everyone that I care for disappears at the same time, I kind of start to panic. I have been searching these past three weeks for you and the boys. And could have really used you. Before I let you speak, Yes I know Clark is the blur, and yes I know you are some type of computer whiz. And thank you… thank you for giving me access to your club house. I don't know what I would have done if this ended up as a dead lead again."

"Lois… are you okay?"

"What do you think cuz?"

"I'm so sorry Lois but it was really important to find Oliver and Clark, and no I don't think you are less important but I knew you were safe and I knew our boys weren't. Can you understand that?

"Of course Chlo. It's just so good to hear your voice." She started to cry again. She tried to stop herself so she could speak. "Uh star… filled me in on… Clark," It almost hurt to speak his name. "Have you heard anything else."

"No. Lois. I'm so sorry. I know you must be a mess right now. Clark is slowly healing. We hope that if his body stabilizes it will speed up the process."

"Oh. What friend are you seeing in China?

"Umm. Lana actually."

"No offensive to Lana… but how in the world is Lana going to help you? Isn't she the kind of girl who needs a man to hold a door out for her?"

"No. She has changed a lot Lois, you wouldn't even recognize her."

"Chloe… Star was saying something about a fortress and… Clark… what is that? Is it close by? A superhero hospital?"

"No Lo… It's a piece of Clark's home planet. Where he is originally from."

"uhh…"

"I know I really shouldn't do this but… I know how much he means to you… do you want me to get someone to bring you to _him_?"

"When do I leave?"

* * *

**Author Here! Like, possibly even enjoyed? If Yes, then PLEASE REVIEW. It seriously is a wonderful gift to receive, good or bad, confusion or excitement. Let it all out. I hope to hear from you! Please note for any reading my story, "Trust is Gone." I have up to chapter 9 done but… it's saved on the dinosaur computer and I'm having troubles getting at it. Hope to have chapter 7 up ASAP. Sorry for the delay. Anyways have a wonderful day! Love Katlynne **

**Recommended Reading: The Honeymooners- Clois. If you haven't read it don't be afraid of the length. It's a wonderful piece of work. It has many different twist and turns to keep you coming back. I hope you read it.**


	3. Flight

**Hey! Author Here, Okay so thank you soo much to: Morningdew-1, Jess, Jeremy Shane, Red Lighting, coolbeans99, LunrRain, fan1o1, Ij, winthjo, wiireviewer. They have all reviewed and I hoped the inspired you to too! You don't need an account or anything you just have to click review at the bottom of the page. And review your heart out. ****Okay to answer a few of your questions:**

**Yes, 10-04-06 was roughly close to when sneezed aired in season 6, since Smallville episode time-lines roughly stay close to the real date. So I made that day the day Lois first article was published in the Inquisitor. I wanted her password to be something Chloe would think Lois would guess but something that no one else would think to guess. I don't know… you may think it's too easy but I decided to do it that day. Thanks for the Q's. If you guys have any others…. Don't be shy! ****Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

"Lois, I'm looking now at the Watchtower database and it seems the quickest and easiest way to get you up there is direct flight. And I'm pretty sure he would be okay with flying you up there."

"Wait… He fly me up there? Chlo, Don't get me wrong Clark is really important to me but I would never risk the lives of others just so I could get to Clark faster. Chl-"

"Trust me Lo, this is the best way to get you up there, and he could be back on mission in a couple of hours, trust me it will be okay without him for a couple of hours. Beside I would have to help you find it. And He already knows where it is."

"So who is my ride?"

"Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz."

"Wait the detective? Oh screw this I need to accept that everyone in Clark's life has a secret identity besides me."

"Yeah… So let me call him, he should be there in 15 minutes. Tell Star to get you a high signal cell phone and to get you a warm set of clothes. And Lois, I love you and I hope me and Ollie will see you soon."

"You be careful lil' cousin. I love you too. I you find Ollie, Chloe. He's a fighter and you don't give up! It's the Lane blood in you."

"Yeah we will. I hope you'll try to help after you visit Clark."

"Of course Chlo. Love you Baby."

Lois hung up the phone wiped the few traitor tears off her face and faced Star. Star was standing by the window looking down at Metropolis trying to seem like she trying to give Lois some privacy.

"Star?" Lois said

"Yes, Lois?"

"Chloe told me to tell you to grab me umm a strong signal cell phone and some warm clothes. And that John Jones would be here in fifteen minutes to pick me up to bring me to Clark." It stung just a bit to say Clark's name.

"Sure." Was all she said and then she began to move around watchtower to find the items. First was to phones. "Lois do you prefer a phone more like a flip phone or a blackberry?"

Lois eyes looked questioning and she walked over to where Star was standing over a safe that's top slid open. Lois' eyes went wide. It was like their own personal cell phone store. They had every phone basically imaginable. "umm blackberry."

"Here you go then. Okay rules. Ummm first this phone is for mission only type calls. Second the phone isn't something to play with blah blah blah. Okay so there's a couple things that might come in handy. Umm you can see a list of everybody and their missions, locations, and if they are open to speak to. You will also get messages via text if someone needs back but obviously that won't apply to you… no offense."

"None taken."

"Okay let's see… oh I'm sure you know how to use GPS, and make sure if you have to use the phone with people around you code names. Alright I think that's everything. I need to get back on my mission, good luck Lois. Oh! Sorry right Clothes."

Star walked to the other side of the room and opened a side door. She walked in and Lois Followed. What Lois saw shocked her; in alphabetically order were everyone's outfits. From Ollie and his green leather to Star's patriotic outfit. Lois' heart broke as she past Clark's wardrobe. She stopped in front of his trench coat and took it into her hands. She brought the sleeve to her face and smelt it. She swore it smelt like him.

_I miss him._

"Lois, you can basically pick anything you want. You'll be in the arctic so pick something warm."

Lois walked towards the back were they had the warm clothes. She grabbed a basic black winter coat with a sheep skinned hood. She grabbed a pair of gloves and a pair of black worker pants and working boots. She couldn't help herself as she walked past Clark's stuff as she made her way out she took one of his t-shirts.

"Alright well I need to get back on patrol, Lois be careful I hope to see you again on better terms."

"Yeah you too. Bye."

" J'onn will probably enter through there," she pointed towards the ceiling where Lois saw a stair case and roof door. "Okay thanks again."

"No probable."

Lois walked to the closet again to change she didn't know where the bathroom was and she knew she didn't have much time. She began to change and she shed a few tears when she pulled Clark's t-shirt over her head_. Clark Kent I will make you get better. Because I need you._ After she finished she walked out into the main room and waited with the winter jacket in hand.

Lois waited patiently for J'onn to come to get her, well as patient as Lois could stand. Most toddlers in a wet diaper had more patients then Lois when she was anxious.

She fiddled with her phone as she waited. She was looking at the list of members. Currently Mad Dog was online and stationed at Watchtower. Lois had to roll her eyes at that. Chloe and Oliver were so similar in so many ways. She hadn't realized till a minute ago that she was pacing in the main room. So she went and sat on a chair. As she sat down she let out a loud sigh.

"Ms. Lane? I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

He startled Lois just a bit, and then she looked to see him stand at the top of the stairs. She started to walk towards him.

"That's perfectly fine, I know how important your job is. So are you like Clark?" She eyes had deep curiosity in them.

"Umm no… I'm actually from Mars. But I knew Kal- Ah Clark's biological father and he asked me to watch over him."

"Kal?"

"Clark's birth name is Kal-El. Because he was born into the House of El."

"Ohh. So are we gonna get going?"

"Ah, Yes. Let's walk to the roof."

Lois and J'onn walked silently to the roof.

"Now would be a good time to but on your coat Ms. Lane."

"Ah okay." Lois put on her coat quickly and then she made sure her cell phone and and gloves were safe in her pocket.

"Ms. Lane we should arrive to the Arctic in 30 minutes or so. I think it would easiest for me to fly with you in my arms."

"Right okay." Then she waited for J'onn to scoop her up into his arms.

And then they were off. About 15 minutes in J'onn spoke to Lois.

"Ms. Lane I just want you to know that I know that Kal-El cares for you deeply. And that I am sure Kal-El's body will heal himself. Kryptonians are a strong race and he will pull through."

"I…I know. I love him too. How Long do I have once we get there?"

"As Long as you want. I can drop you off and then pick you up later. I can fly much faster on my own, so once you are ready it will only take me a few minutes to get to you. I was planning on searching the close areas for any signs of Oliver or Ms. Mercer."

"Okay. Good to know."

The rest of the way was silent. Lois was focusing on saying what she was going to do when she saw Clark, trying to prepare herself so she didn't blubber all over him. J'onn listen to Lois heart making sure that she kept a steady beat in case they would need to stop.

When they were finally close enough to see the fortress Lois could not believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her mouth was gapped open in a perfect O.

J'onn landed softly to the ground and slowly set Lois on her feet so she could get her bearings. Once he was sure he was ready to walk, he started to move with Lois in hand. He brought her deeper in the fortress as much as she would love to look around she knew Clark was close by and that kept her focused. That's when she saw a big, almost table. On it was on, Clark Kent.

* * *

**Remember: LOOK DOWN! It's right there…. Click it! Click Review this Chapter! And tell me how you feel. ****Update should be coming in a few days… No later than 07-05-10. **


	4. Cold Hands

**Author Here, once more. ;) Okay so thank you to: coolbeans99,NickyLee308,TheHuntress06, Jeremy Shane. They all reviewed last chapter. ****To Coolbeans99… I think this next chapter will answer your question. Alright thanks again guys. ENJOY! (This one's a little shorter. :/ )**

**Please NOTE: I'm no Granny Goodness expert, I used DC for most of my information on her and her team so please don't hate on me! If you understand her and her team please message me because I'm still confused and I need more of an understanding to be able to complete my fic**

* * *

"CHLOE THEY'RE NOT KRYPTONIAN." And that was the last thing he said before the woman attacked him.

They broke through the vent. Bernadeth was about to bring her knife to the unconscious Oliver Queen, when Lashina stop her. "No Granny said we need his pretty little face. Besides if he wakes, he is under _my_ control."

"Enough, Granny Goodness is waiting outside MetGen with Tess Mercer. Let's get a move on." said Gilotina.

* * *

"Ms. Lane, I will leave you with him now. Call me when you are ready. Goodbye." J'onn said as he started to float upwards.

"Yeah… " It took everything in her to peel her eyes from Clark to look at J'onn. "Okay will do."

J'onn nodded towards her and Lois watched as he shot up like a rocket into the sky.

"Wow." As soon as she couldn't see him she slowly walked towards Clark. Her breathe hitched and each step felt like there was weights attacked to them. She felt liked she was moving in slow motion. When she got close enough she noticed that this was no average table.

It was like a mixture of crystal and stone on which he laid. There were glowing lights on the sides with weird symbols and the symbols were constantly changing. There was one crystal that seemed to shot up from the table and hover right over his eyes.

His body was laid out flat with his arms on his sides and his hands lay limp. He was still wearing his blur outfit. His dark jeans were dirty and you could see that blood had dried on them. "Oh. Clark, what did you do?" Her eyes began to tear up as she looked up from his legs to his stomach. Though there was no scar or open wound she knew where he had been stabbed because his shirt had been ripped in the lower side and his skin shown through the shirt. She wanted so bad to reach out and touch him to make sure he was real, but she was too scared. As her eyes drifted upwards she looked at his face. His eyes were closed and there was no expression on his face. His hair was a mess and pushed every which way. _I really wish I could read these freakin symbols._ She just sat and watched him. His chest slowly rose and then fell, but it wasn't like regular breathing it was jagged and ruff and only forced out every couple of times a minute, just enough to keep him alive.

Lois couldn't take it any longer, she had to touch him. She sat down on her knees and watched his face. Once she was ready, she slowly brought her hand to his. His skin was cool, it wasn't warm like it usually was. She enclosed her other hand on top of his while she began to talk to him.

"Cl…" Her voice broke. "Clark?" No answer. _Lois he is in a coma. _"I just want to let you know, I know your secret. But its okay I understand now why you had such problems these last couple of months. Everything has finally come together. You have always been different Clark Kent. I just took me awhile to see that, that was a good thing. And now that I do, Clark, it's a wonderful thing. Clark, I am not one to admit this, but I need you. I need you to fight and come back to me. Heck, the whole world needs you to come back Clark. You need to the light everyone can depend on Clark." That's when the heavy tears came and she couldn't stop them no matter what she tried. So she brought his arm to her chest and just held what she could of him well she sobbed and kissed his hand.

_Clark, Baby, I need you to come back to me. I can't feel this emptyness the rest of my life._

She put his arm down and rose over him and kissed his temple and his lips softly and said into his ear, "Clark, I don't know if you can hear… I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. I need you Clark. I need you. Clark." She placed one more kiss on his lips with such sweetness, that she wasn't even sure where it came from. Then she sat on her knees again to watch him some more.

* * *

Black. Darkness. It was inescapable.

There was nowhere to turn, to run. He tried to yell out but he couldn't find his mouth. He tried to move but it felt like a ton of weighs where placed everywhere his body was supposed to be. It was the most awful place a person could ever be, and he didn't know who to escape. It's like its gravity was directly in the middle of this nothingness and if he tried to move away from it, it pulled him hard, closer, into its core. He couldn't remember anything that existed outside this nothingness. He tried to scream, to pull away but nothing came of this. He thought he would be trapped in there forever. Give up, he thought to himself. There is no escape. So he stopped, but it got worse. The darkness was consuming him. He couldn't feel his breath no more, he once again tried to run but it was impossible.

But then it happened almost like a small breeze on hot summer day, he felt something pulling him away from the darkness. Like a trail of pebbles on a thousand mile journey. He felt it again harder this time though, almost like a voice instead of blow of wind. He tried to pull himself towards the voice. The darkness now wasn't so dark. He could almost make out a muffled voice. He kept himself moving in what was almost nothing but it kept getting brighter. The voice was now in his head, "Clark… Hear… Love… Clark."

The voice was the sweetest thing he had heard, he forced himself to move towards it more. "I need you. Clark." And Like lightening striking, his mind rushed, he knew that voice, Lois. _LOIS!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger. ;) Reviews are always nice, so one can improve! Click it. ****Next Chapter Update NO LATER THAN July 12****th****, 2010**


	5. Wake

**Thanks to fan1o1 and Jeremy Shane for reviewing last chapter. I think you guys are going to like this one, it's what you've been waiting for! Love yall enjoy!**

* * *

Lois sat there watching him. Like lightning striking his heart. His chest started to move up and down move quickly. His breathing wasn't so horse and his body twitched just the slightest bit.

Lois was flabbergasted. She looked at him with shock that his body was actually moving. She griped his hand harder. Trying to tell him he wasn't alone. She pulled his arm into her chest and rose to look at his face more closely.

"Clark, Baby? Can you hear me?" She watched him as she spoke. His head twitched back and forth and she could tell that he was trying to respond. "Clark, I'm right here, it's Lois. Clark, try to feel your hand, I'm holding it. Clark… Find your way back to me."

He was shaking now, as if he was trying to push a mountain out of his way. He was violently moving try to find his way to Lois. And then he stopped shaking.

Lois was crying now and in excitement and fear of what might happen to the shaking Clark, when he stopped, Her heart stopped too. "…Cl..Clark?" She barely breathed out. And as she finished she felt him grip her hand. "Clark?" She asked again praying he would open his eyes.

Clark laid there feeling Lois' hand in his own. He couldn't open his eyes yet but he could feel his hand so he gripped it every so slightly. He heard her call out his name once more. He tried to find his mouth. He kept thinking her name. He finally got his mouth to open. "Lo….Lois?"

"Shhh. Baby. I'm right here."

He tried with all his might to move his head to look at her. But his neck felt stiff. He finally felt the muscles around his eyes start to work and his eyes fluttered. Then they were open. He looked up, waiting for his eyes to focus. And then a large blur, came across his vision to look right into his eyes. When they focused it was the most beautiful thing he could have ever seen. "Lois."

"Clark?... Are you okay?"

He looked at her. Her face was drenched with tears, she was wearing a dark winter jacket, her hair was messy and her naturally wavy hair was every which way and in her arms was his arm. But she never looked so beautiful.

"Lo, come here." And she knew exactly what he meant. Her lips crashed with his. The kiss was filled with love and longing. This kiss was almost as sweet as the one the shared before she found out that he was the blur. They kissed for a good twenty seconds before Lois stopped to just look at Clark. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Well… still pretty weak, which is uncomfortable. But I'm okay. And I'm so glad you're here. …How… How did you get here?"

"One Manhunter. He flew me up here after I discovered Chloe's club house. By the way…Ollie… Ollie disappeared the same time you did… they haven't found him yet. " She looked down trying to blink the tears away that were now from worry over Oliver.

"Oh no."

"Yeah… Clark you have been gone for almost four weeks now."

"I have?" He asked almost shocked.

And then Lois filled him in on how she was searching for them and how she stumbled across watchtower, and how she got here.

"By the way… How did you figure out my secret, when I left you at the farm, which was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, You didn't know my secret and was pretty shaken up."

"Clark… you can't possibly believe that if you kiss me like that, I'm not going to figure out it's you!"

"I… well.. uh. Really?"

"Yes, Clark being your girlfriend…" She saw his eyes light up when she said girlfriend, "I think I know your scent and the feeling of your lips."

"Need a refresher?"

"Smallville." She rolled her eyes and gave him one long small kiss upon his lips.

He smiled at her.

"So mind explaining to me what all these symbols are?" She said as she looked at the glowing symbols on his sides.

He looked to where she was looking and spoke. "It's just like any other hospital, all my vital signs and temperature and all that kind of stuff in Kryptioan…"

"Kryp- what now?"

"The language of my home planet."

"Ah. I knew I was right." She said more to herself out loud.

"What?" Clark asked just watching her face, she looked a little distant

"Well, I discovered you were the Blur I figured you were probably an alien since you needed the book of rao."

"Right…" And then Clark went on to tell her about her home planet, coming to earth, the kandorians and the book of Rao.

"Clark Kent! You are so lucky you didn't get sent away with the Kandorians. Because if I would have found out that you left without saying good bye, I don't care if you were galaxies away, I would hunt you down and make you pay!"

"That's what Ollie said, but… I thought it would be easier for you if you didn't know…"

"You are the dumbest smart person I know!" She said angrily.

"Well… It didn't happen so no need to get upset."

"I hate to remind you, but now that I know your okay, you should remember you're the weak now right now, and I'm the kind of girl who has a temper, and wouldn't mind punching your arm."… Then she remembered. "HEY! I bet you don't even feel it when I punch you! It probably tickles… That is soo lame!"

"Well not so much as a tickle…"

"Kent. I'm warning you…" She said glaring into his eyes. But that just made him smile. She looked at his grin and just couldn't help but return in.

"I've missed you," she said gazing into his eyes.

Clark final felt good enough to do what he has wanted to do for the past half-hour, he moved his stiff legs over the large table and place them on the ground.

"Clark… what do you think your doing?" She asked him a bit scared that he might actually hurt himself

"This." Was all he said as he got up from the table, a bit uneasy but good enough to do what he wanted to accomplish, He moved to her and brought her tightly into his arms, and hugged her with everything that had happened to them these past few months.

Lois was crying again. His touch felt so wonderful and she had spent so much time worrying about him.

"Hey, Shh Lo it's okay. I'm okay. You have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms. I thought… I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought… I thought I was going to be lost… forever." Clark got a little chocked up at the end.

"I'm crying because I have missed you so much Smallville." Clark couldn't bare her pain any longer. He brought his lips down to meet hers and they danced a slow pattern across each other's lips just enjoy the love and warmth from the kiss. Clark ended it with one long kiss on her lips and the brought her into another tight embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder and began to talk

"I guess… We should call Manhunter."

"Your right, Ollie's still out there and I'm sure Chlo is a mess, and could really use some moral support."

"Let me grab my phone…" RING RING "Hey John, yeah it's lois. He's better, yeah he woke up about a half hour ago, why don't you meet us here when you can. Okay, see you soon." She put away her phone and spoke again.

"Well I'd say I'm making good progress, two down one to go."

"What are you on a mission or something?"

"You bet I am Smallville, Mad Dog doesn't stop until she brings all of her family home."

He rolled his eyes at her code name. "Got a problem Smallville?"

"No… No problem." He said innocently

"Better not." She said winking at him.

* * *

**Sooo… Did you enjoy it? Let me know either way! Click Review this Chapter pleeease. Thanks! Next chapter update not later than (Don't kill me I'm going to be on Vacation!) July 20****th****, 2010!**


	6. Running

**This one is a bit shorter… Thank you to those who have reviwed it's soo nice to hear from you! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kal-El," J'onn said shaking Clark's hand. "It's good to see you awake again."

"It feels good to J'onn. Thank you for bring Lois to me; I don't know if I would be awake now if it wasn't for her… What is the status on Oliver?"

"Some evil forces have taken them… I'm fairly certain they are not human."

"What? Who could it possibly be? All the Kandorians are gone."

"I'm afraid we have been keeping such a close eye on the Kandorians that we haven't been looking for any other kind of danger."

"What could they possibly want with Oliver and Tess?"

"I'm not sure Kal-El… They are two very powerful people on this planet. Ms. Mercer has gotten herself mixed up in mainly evil groups lately… It might have something to do with checkmate. But we are pretty certain checkmate has been done for awhile. If anyone has been watching Oliver, they could know he's allegiance to our force. It's still hard to say." J'onn was deep in thought as he spoke when he finished he looked from Lois to Clark. "Are you well enough to get yourself back to Watchtower?"

Clark stretched and then answered, "Yes, I can take Lois too. Sun exposure will make me even better."

"Alright, well I'm going to get back on mission. I suggest you go straight to Watchtower. I think it will be much easier to find Oliver with you on our team."

"Yes, of course. Thank you again J'onn."

J'onn lifted himself from the ground and shot out of the fortress.

"Ready to go Lo?"

"Yeah. It's time to bring Ollie home."

Clark picked Lois up and brought her to his arms, and then he sped out of the fortress.

* * *

"Whoa! Head Rush." Lois stumbled as Clark put her down.

He rushed over to her and put supporting arms around her to steady herself.

"I'm fine Clark…. You're the one who almost died."

"And I'm fine too, so no need to worry."

"Right… So are you going to call Chlo?"

He was starring at her, her voice took him a few moments to awake from his trance. "Umm… Oh right."

"Hey… Clark what's the matter?" Lois said placing a hand on his chest looking into his eyes.

"Nothing… It's just so weird having you here… knowing my secret." He looked into her eyes, and then a spot on the floor.

"Well get used to it." She said winking at him.

Clark chuckled at her and grabbed Lois' cell phone from her back pocket. Lois eyes went wide. Clark flashed the phone in front of her eyes.

"You could have asked." She said a little annoyed

"What fun would that be?" He said with a smile. Lois just rolled her eyes at him, and muffled something like, "men."

Clark dialed Chloe and wait for her to answer.

"Lois, What's up?"

"Hey Chlo."

"Clark! How are you? It's so good to hear your voice!"

"I'm good, still not a 100% but I have all my powers. It's good to hear you to… Me and Lois are at Watchtower at the moment. What are you working on now?"

"Umm Me and Lana are searching Asia for any sign of Oliver or Tess."

"Lana?" Lois flinched a little at Clark saying her name.

"Yeah I got her to help, with you go and all…"

"Oh… Okay, well where to boss?"

"I'm guessing you're not going to let Lois out of your sight for awhile."

"No…" Clark blushed just a little.

"That's what I thought… Well for starters why don't you go to where… Where Oliver disappeared, the earth station, and use your vision to see if there's anything we missed."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. We are going to find him Chloe."

"I know. Be safe Clark."

"You too." Clark hung up the phone and looked to Lois.

"So… We are going to the earth station."

"We?"

"Lo… you couldn't possibly think I was going to leave you out of my site until this mess is cleaned up did you?

"Clark." Lois huffed. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Lois, we think we are dealing with aliens… So obvisiouly you can't. Plus I have missed you, though it didn't seem like I was under that long… I thought when I was battling Zod, that I was never going to see you again."

"Alright… But i don't want you to act like a baby."

"Trust me Lo, I know you can handle yourself… But why don't you just let me for awhile."

"Alright… What exactly is the earth station?"

"It's where Oliver disappeared."\

"Oh, Well let's go, who knows how much time we have left."

Clark once again Placed Lois into his arms and cradled her.

"A girl could get used to this." Lois said as she placed her head against his chest.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Im staling I know… But I don't know if I know enough about Granny Goodness to complete… So I have to poll you…. How doesn't care if pull granny goodness out of a hat? (Meaning Write her, from the small information I know) or do you want me find another explanation that is kind of cheesy, but will get the job done? Let me know in the REVIEWS! Thanks. NEXT UPDATE BY AUGUST 2****nd****, 2010**


	7. Sand

**Hey, sorry it's WAY PAST when I said I would update, but Life is Life…. And I just didn't have the time. Please enjoy this chapter, and review!

* * *

**

Clark stopped in the middle of the entry way of the earth station, and placed Lois on her feet. She grabbed his hand and stayed close to his body. "Chloe said he disappeared in the tunnels. But whoever took him had to enter through this door, because I saw no other way to get in." Clark said, Lois could tell he was using his 'better' site because he was concentrating hard on a wall. It actually looked pretty funny.

Clark glanced at Lois who was giggling."What?" He asked her.

"It just looks funny when you stare at the wall like that."

"Oh…Well I'm going to go into the tunnel where they broke through do you want to come with to examine this area?"

"Hmm… I'll stay here."

"K. call me if you need anything," He said as he pointed at his ear.

"K." and then she got to work. She didn't know what she was looking for but she felt like she needed to find something.

Clark run up the stairs to the point of interest and and stop at the top flight of stairs and looked to where they entered the tunnel.

_Oh my gosh Ollie_. Clark stood there stunned for a moment. The tunnel had been completely wrecked. The walls were ripped apart and the metal was everywhere . Clark stood under the wreckage and looked up. He intensified his vision and searched every cubic millimeter of the area. He found small traces of sand. What would sand being doing here? He jumped up towards the ceiling and grabbed onto the tunnel. He sucked in a breath and brought all the sand together. He then slide it into his hand and then dropped down to the stairs.

"Lois, I think I found something." He smiled at her, when he reached the bottom he found her in reporter mode trying to figure out if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Good, because I can't find anything."

"Why don't we had back to WatchTower and see if they have any kind of machine that can help me figure out what this is."

"Let me see."

Clark extended his arm and open his hand so that Lois could see the sand in his hand.

"Looks like a long shot Smallville." She said glumly

"Let's hope not." And with that he scoped Lois up into his arms and ran back to watchtower.

* * *

"Chloe, do you have any type of equipment to test a substances, or something along those lines?" Clark said into the phone.

"Yeah, Did you find something?"

"I found a small amount of sand in the tunnel."

"Alright well if you go to the main table computer, and set the sand on there, it should just start analyzing it. Let me know when it's done."

"Alright. Stay safe."

"Yep. Bye Clark." And she hung up the phone.

"So…?" The petite brunette asked

"Clark found sand in the tunnel."

"Well there's a start. Tell me again why we had to go all the way to Queen Industries in China, when you can hack into the computers from Watchtower."

"Because you can't be anywhere near Clark." She looked towards Lana and finished with, " And you never know what people are hiding in their office." Chloe said as she and Lana made their way inside the corporate office.

A security man walked towards them and stopped them saying something in Chinese. Lana smiled at him and told Chloe he wants to see I.D. Chloe flashed him her all-access pass to everything Queen industries, and he stepped aside to let them in. Chloe and Lana thanked him in Chinese and made their way into the building. It was past business hours, about 3 in the morning, Chloe and Lana made their way into the head's office. They were looking for anything. Even a small sign of unhappiness with Oliver. Chloe always went to the computers, while Lana examined the remaining office. Going through the drawers, closets, and anything else.

* * *

Clark looked at Lois and dropped the sand carefully on the screen.

**Being substance analyze **the computer said when Clark was finished.

Clark and Lois stood hand in hand waiting for the computer to finish hoping for even a little bit of anything to point them in the right direction.

**Analyze complete. Substance found in the far reaches of the Sahara desert.** The computer continued to ramble on about the desert and how it knew it was the sand. But Lois and Clark were no longer listening.

Clark walked to the other side of watchtower towards to conference area.

"Conference Call, Chloe and J'onn." Clark said.

"Kal-el?"

"Clark?"

"Hey, J'onn Can you please meet me at watchtower. I think I may have found Oliver."

"That's great news Kal-El. I'll be there shortly."

"Chloe?" Clark said

"You found Oliver? She quickly whispered

"We may have. The sand is a rare form from the Sahara desert. Me and J'onn are going to go look from him there."

"Okay, We will head back. Is Lois staying at Watchtower?"

"Ye-" But He was caught off by Lois' face.

"Yeah She is. See you soon Chloe. Have Emil waiting for us."

"Sure Thing. Lana is going to run me back. Will you be gone in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you Clark."

Clark turned slowly towards Lois. "Be careful." She said as she walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I always am." He said before he kissed her softly.

He pressed his forehead against hers and just stood there for a moment. When he heard J'onn enter, He let go of Lois and walked towards J'onn.

"Let's go Kal-El." J'onn said.

"Bye Lo." Clark said.

J'onn and Clark walked to the roof and then J'onn placed a hand around Clark and flew them to the desert.

J'onn dropped towards the ground and placed Clark down. Clark listen for a heartbeat while J'onn listened for Oliver's mind.

_Hump- Hump..._

_Chloe…. Chloe_

At the same time the both said, "this way." And they were off. It took them about 15 seconds to reach Oliver. He had been rolled under a stone. He was filthy and had kryptonian symbols all over his body with, that wear eteched into his skin. He was a complete mess, and looked about like he was ready for death.

Clark dropped a arm around his body and lifted Oliver into his chest.

"About…. Time." Oliver barely made out. He tried to smile but failed

Clark rolled his eyes and let J'onn pick him up to fly him home.

"Chloe, we are on our way back… We have Oliver."

Chloe stood in Watchtower, unable to move.

Lois took the phone from Chloe and told Clark it was Lana free.

About 10 minutes later Clark and J'onn entered into watch tower. Clark was still holding Oliver and brought him to the bed, Emil had step up. Right away Emil got to work inserting an I-V, and pumping fluids into his system.

Oliver fell into a coma. Chloe finally moved from where she was and stood beside Oliver grabbing his hand and sobbing into his unconscious body.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Two more chapters to go. Hopefully this story will be complete by November. I am really busy with school. I hope you all understand. **


	8. Stare

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I made this story a priority in my fanfiction, so this is why it's getting updated now. I hope you all enjoy and Don't forget to review. Thanks Guys!

* * *

**

"Chloe. You need to eat." Lois had been saying this to Chloe for days, trying to pry her cousin from Oliver's side. Though she knows she was exactly in Chloe's shoes about a week ago, her cousin need to stay healthy otherwise Oliver was going to get pissy with them for not taking care of her while he couldn't.

Chloe half sat up from her laying position in the bed next to Oliver's. She kept his hand in Oliver's and turned to glare at her cousin. But then soften after she realized Lois wasn't trying to annoy her, she was just worried about her. Lois brought the hidden tray of food from behind her and sat on the bed by Chloe's feet.

"I brought you, your favorites from Bernie's." Lois smiled a small smile at Chloe hoping she would accept the food since Lois brought it to her.

"Lo, I… I don't really have an appetite. "Chloe looked at the food nervously.

"Chlo, Honey, you need to eat something. If you won't eat this, Clark is willing to get you anything you want from anywhere." Lois was desperately holding on to Chloe's leg trying to talk some sense into her cousin.

"I guess I'll try what you brought me."

"Good." Lois smiled and then went to get Chloe a glass of water.

Chloe sat there looking at the food in her lap, Yes it was her favorite, but for some reason it made her stomach flip. Not only that but it was difficult to eat with one hand. Lois came in with a glass and rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe trying to cut the meat with one hand.

"Here let me." Lois said with a huff as she set Chloe's water down.

Lois quickly and roughly cut Chloe's food into small bite size portions. When she handed it back to Chloe it looked like it got in a fight with a bear, but it was much easier to feed herself. As soon as she took the first bite she realized how hungry she was and she quickly finished off the meal and the glass of water Lois brought her. Lois smiled. Chloe was finally taking care of herself.

"I'll be right back." Lois got up and brought Chloe another plate of food and some more water. After Chloe finished she was finally full and felt a tiny bit better.

Lois had walked out of the room they had set up for Oliver in Watchtower and began researching for her article at the planet. Lois was never going to use her computer at work again. The computers at Watchtower, made everything so much easier. She didn't even need to break into the hospital to steal files anymore. She was about to go through another pile of information when her phone began to ring. She looked down, and confused look crossed her face, "Hello?"

"Lo, can you come back in here?"

"Sure…"

Lois walked back to the room and raised her eyebrow at her cousin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… I just need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Lois quickly made her way over to Chloe and sat on the bed.

"I need you to take my place." She motioned towards her hand with Oliver's.

"Why?" Lois asked not amused.

"Because I really need to go to the bathroom, and I don't want him alone for one second."

"Fine… but if he walks up…" Lois began mumbling to herself. Chloe waited for Lois to make her way onto the bed, Chloe took Lois hand and placed it on top of hers and Oliver's. Once she was sure Lois wasn't going to let go, she rolled over Lois and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Lois felt funny holding Oliver's hand. She had once had these feelings for Oliver but that was life times ago. She kinda felt like she was cheating on Clark, which was ridiculous. Lois never thought that Clark would touch her in the ways he had. He had turned her into a complete sap.

"Ollie. You need to walk up. My little cousin has finally taken herself out of her shell after Jimmy, and she isn't handing this situation well. I mean it mister, if you aren't up in the next couple of days, you will pay for it the rest of your life. You know me, pit-bull and a pant leg." Lois was rambling "I mean of course I care for you too, I mean we buddies, you know we understand each other, like a brother, scratch that things we did when we were dating… siblings don't do that… of course that was a loooong time ago. I mean why was…. I mean I'm not saying Chloe isn't a lucky girl, because she is… I guess you weren't my type. I once told Martha give me a geek in glasses. Ha, who knew that be Smallville? Who know we would switch boys… Me and Chloe defiantly didn't. Oliver. She loves you know. A lot. I swear to all that is holy, if you hurt my little cousin… What those aliens did to you was nothing." Lois sighed and studied Oliver's face. Lois gripped his hand harder. "Ollie, we all need you to come back." Lois tears up as she looked closer at the bruises, scraps and wounds all over Oliver's body. Most of them had begun to fade, but they were prominent on his body. "Ollie…I-" Chloe placed a hand on Lois' shoulder.

Lois nonchalantly rubbed the tears from her face and turned to Chloe with a clear of her throat and looked to her cousin. "Hey Baby." She acted tough for Chloe.

"It's okay Lo." Chloe said sitting on the bed next to Lois and placed her hand on Oliver's and Lois'.

"I'm fine." She barely spoke. She turned towards Chloe to look at her face and unison they grasped each other and cried into each other's shoulders.

* * *

Clark came into the room hearing Lois' heart as he entered Watchtower. He stood against the door frame and watch Lois and Chloe sleep. Chloe was closest to Oliver with her hand gripping Oliver's, and Lois had an arm wrapped around Chloe's midsection and was sleeping on her side. Clark stood there for a good amount of time just watching them. It was almost she could sense his glaze, Lois awoke. She didn't move she just mumbled in his direction, "Creeper." He chuckled and walked over to Lois. Lois rolled over on to her back and stretched and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and grasped her hand. "Hi."

"Mmm." She stretched again. Clark laughed a little at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What time is it?"

"I think a little after 6 am."

"You woke me before 10 on a Saturday?" She glared at him.

"I didn't wake you up!"

"Yes, you did! With your creepy stare." She grinned at him.

"Whatever…" He looked away from her towards the window.

"Go."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I want a real one." She grinned. He obliged her response and placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Go back to sleep. I'll be back later."

She stretched again and then mumbled, "You don't have to tell me twice." He chuckled at her and then zoomed out of the room.

* * *

Once again Clark entered the room and watched his two favorite girls sleep. He looked over towards Oliver and intently watched. He felt so guilty for what they did to Oliver. He couldn't believe all the warnings and things they wrote on Oliver. It hurt him deeply to see them injure his friend like that. Angry bubbled in him for what they did to Oliver. They had no right to go after Oliver, and not him. He stood there for awhile, and then he heard it. There was a hitch in Oliver's breath and his heart sped up. Clark raced to his side and stared at him.

Oliver stirred and his eyes began to flutter and then he slowly opened them. He gasped when He saw Clark staring at him over him. He turned his head towards his hand in Chloe's arm and let out a sigh of relief.

"Way to scare the crap out of me Clark." Oliver's voice was raspy and weak.

"Sorry." Clark looked unsure.

"You have a creepy stare."

Clark huffed out a groan. "Don't tell Lois, she already said that."

"Well it's true." Oliver turned on his side and looked at Chloe. He gripped her hand and her eye's flew open.

* * *

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! **** Plus an epilogue. **** PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **** LOVE YOU ALL **


	9. Wakes

**Last chapter! Thanks for coming back and reading. Review and come back and read the epilogue when it's up. Thank you for all the reviews sent over these past months! I love you all!

* * *

**

"Ollie?" She whispered softly staring right into his eyes. As if reading her mind he answered her, "You're not dreaming Chlo." He gripped her hand tighter and reached for her other hand which Lois had. Chloe tried to unhook Lois hand to reach for Oliver's.

"Smallville…" Lois softly mumbled angry. "Knock it off, you get yours later." She huffed and fell back asleep. Clark turned bright red and went to leave the room. Oliver and Chloe laughed in unison, "Leave it to Lane, to wreck the moment." Oliver said with a smile.

Chloe couldn't take it any longer. "Clark." Clark cautiously made his way back into the room. "Please take your girlfriend." Trying to tell Clark that she wanted to give Oliver a proper welcome back. Clark blushed and walked over to Lois and softly unhooked Lois' arm from Chloe's waist and easily picked her up. Chloe quickly sat up and moved to Oliver's bed to lay next to him. She laid on her side with her arm wrapped around his torso and the other slowly smoothing his face. She quickly placed her lips to Oliver's and they kissed a slow sweet hello.

Lois still wasn't aware of what was going on as Clark walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind him. Clark walked over to the couch and softly sat down with Lois still in his arms. _She is really out. _Clark knew the stress of the past few weeks had really gotten to her, her body was begging for time to recuperate. Clark sat back against the arm of the couch and moved Lois so that her body lay on top of Clark's. He sighed contently, and his hands made a soft lullaby against her back. Clark too fell asleep.

"I've missed you so much."

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"You're my future, Ollie. I couldn't possibly."

They stared at each other intently and Oliver brought his mouth to hers once more and kissed her passionately.

"Chloe… You kept me alive. While they were torturing me, while they left me to die... You were the one on my mind. You were the one I had to see one more time." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"What did they do to you?" She asked with tears in her eyes cupping his face with hands. He winced thinking through his thoughts. "Well you can see they got creative." His eyes looking down his body and at all the etched in symbols. "Thank goodness I was out for most of the torture." His body shuttered. "They were unreal looking. Chloe it makes me wonder about what is out there. It was a group of females who took me. They were all different; I thought I was at a Star Wars convention. That's how un-human they looked." His body let out another shutter. Chloe leaned herself deeper into him and let out a sigh. Ollie was finally awake and talking.

"I'm so sorry Ollie."

"Hey now, don't let Watchtower blur your mind. This is in no way your fault." He gazed hard into her eyes.

"I…"Her eyes began to tear and she looked for the right words. He placed a finger upon her lips. "Chlo, It's over and I'm fine…" He saw her look. "I'm fine Chlo, I am a wake and talking a think that counts as fine. You can't always know what's going to happen. Sometimes I wonder if you have been spending too much time with Clark. Just because you are Watchtower doesn't mean if something goes wrong it's your fault. Everyone on the team would agree with me." Chloe let out a small sob into his shoulder. He soothed her, gentling rubbing her back. Soon after they feel asleep.

* * *

"Mmm." Lois went to stretch "What the he.." She looked up to see her handsome sleeping boyfriend's face inches from hers. She realized quickly they were in the main room of watchtower. _How did we get out here?_ She went to move her legs but they were entangled with Clark's and his legs where too heavy to move. She smirked and intently and jerked her knee hard against his groin. Clark instant awoke and jumped up with Lois in his arms. Lois laughed. He glared at her face inches away from his.

"Oh… Poor Clarkie, did something wake up?" She laughed again.

"Lois…" He hissed at her. She just laughed again. He stormed off into the bathroom. _Bad Move Kent._ He heard her laugh even harder from behind.

Clark joined her again a minute later to find her giggling at him from the couch. He rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. She opened her mouth to say something, But Clark cut her off with a quick kiss and He looked at her dazed face and laughed to himself. "Ollie woke up." He quietly told her.

"He is?" She jumped up to run into the other room but Clark appeared in front of her. "Lo, there was a reason we awoke in here."

"Really? Man those two don't waste_ any time_…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh really how do you know?"

"Trust me… If that was happening, You would have awoke at the farm."

She laughed again. "You are really happy today." He noted.

"I got really good sleep that's why." She placed a hand on his chest and set her head on his shoulder. He sighed. "How long have we been out here?"

"A couple hours… Why?"

"Just wondering."

"They are still sleeping Lo." He knew that Lois was dying to see Oliver.

"Fine. But the second they wake up…" She spoke as she pried around Clark's shoulder.

"I know, I know… Why don't we get some lunch?"

Lois stomach grumbled. "I'll take that as a Yes." He smiled at her.

"Shut up Kent. Fine. But can you run as back to the farm so I can shower and change clothes?"

He groaned. "What?" She asked him.

"You take FOREVER to get ready."

"I'm sorry not all of us have super speed."

"You know that's not the only reason why I am faster than you."

"Yeah I prettier than you too."

He smiled, "Yes, I would have to agree with that. Why don't I take you back to the farm, you can shower and then I will go to the grocery store and cook at the farm instead of going out."

"Hmm. Yeah I like the sound of that." He scooped her up and took off to the farm.

* * *

Lois came down the stairs after her shower humming a Whitesnake song that was last played on her MP3 while she was showering. Her hair was still wet and the she was wearing a pair boxer shorts and one of Clark's flannel shirts. Clark had his back turned working diligently over the soup he was making. Lois could smell a fresh loaf of bread in the oven, and the soup smelt absolutely delicious. She saw a large silver box with a white satin bow sitting on the countertop.

"Aww. Smallville you shouldn't have." He turned to see what she was talking about, He got a little lost with his answer as he took her into his sight. How Lois loved to tease him. "Actually I didn't" He lightly said with a small laugh.

"So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not right this second." He turned back to his cooking and heard her try to quietly make her way over to the package.

"I don't think so." As he spoke he sped over to her and sat her down at the dinner table. She gave him a small puppy dog look. "Careful Lois, You might step on your own lip." She frowned at him and then began to tap her fingers impatiently on the table. Clark set the table quickly and then brought in the food. He severed Lois and then himself he was about to start eating when he saw Lois, not eating but staring intently at the package.

He sighed. "Fine."

She sat up straight and smiled at him as Clark brought the package over to the table. "It was a gift from my mom." He smiled at her. He slowly removed the lid to show Lois.

She took the cape in her hand to under it, and a blue suit with a leather shield came into view.

"So much better in Technicolor." She softly said. She looked up at him, "Have you tried it on yet?"

"No. I'm not ready for that yet."

She grimaced at him. And then there was a twinkle in her eye. "Will you PLEASEEEE try it on for me?"

He huffed. "You will be the death of me Lane." She smiled "Yay! Okay go!" She sat back down and waited.

Clark picked up the suit and super speed into a circle putting it on. He slowed down and turned towards her.

Lois sat there gawking at him. "Remind me to thank your mother." Clark didn't understand. "You look… you look…. So sexy." She softly said walking over to him to feel his muscles under his suit. His body shuttered under her touch. She couldn't resist any longer and she brought his lips down to hers and pressed a strong passionate kiss on his lips. They remain that way for a long while until Lois finally needed air.

"How about some lunch?" he asked her placing smile kisses along her neck and rubbing his nose along her hair.

"K." was all she could say.

He stepped out of her grasp and spun back into his clothes. He then sat down he laughed at her look.

"That's not as hot." She said.

He rolled his eyes and reheated her soup and then his.

* * *

After they were done eating, Lois put on a pair of pants and then Clark sped them back to Watchtower.

"Emil… Yes He is… Yep… Okay, See you soon." They found Chloe on the phone as they entered, she was running around Watchtower.

"What's going on Cuz?" Lois said as she walked over to Chloe releasing her hand from Clark's.

"Hmm?... Oh. Nothing much, I'm just trying to get Watchtower up to date while Ollie is sleeping."

"Chlo, Baby. You need sleep too. You have been carrying a lot of weight lately. Why don't you go back to bed and let me do this, it's not like hacking is evolved."

Chloe looked nervously between the computer and Lois.

"Come on. Clark will be here to babysit me."

"Alright. You're right I could use some sleep. "

"Good." Lois smiled at Chloe, she walked over and kissed her forehead and brought her into a tight hug. "Sleep, now." Chloe nodded her head and gently squeezed Lois one more time and then walked off to the bed room.

"Alright. You do whatever you have to do, and I'm gonna start organizing weeks of information." She saw Clark walk towards her, "No distractions Mister." She looked at him sternly.

He grinned a sly grin at her and then walked backwards towards the couch and sat down with a happy sigh.

"That's what I thought." She quietly said as she got to work.

He grinned to himself and then dozed off for a much needed nap.

* * *

He felt tingles around his face, neck, and shoulders. Then he smelled the sweet aroma. He turned to his body towards the body and his lips searched for the figure's lips. She answered his want and placed her lips on his for strong kiss.

"Wak-ie Wak-ie Smallville." She smiled at him as she slowly sat down into his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her hands gently rubbed his back and shoulders.

"Mmm. You are really good at that." He smiled at her with his eyes still closed.

"Are you done?"

"Yep. Watchtower is updated and ready to go." She said as she gently massaged his head with her hands.

"That's… good." He looked up at her with lustful eyes. She grinned and tapped his nose.

"I don't think so Mr. Kent. I have work to do." She smiled and got up.

"I don't think so…" Clark grabbed her and pushed her to the wall as kissed her feverishly.

"Cl.. Cla… CLARK!"

He put her down and blushed. "Sorry."

She laughed and noted to herself for next time… "Geese Farm boy…" She rolled her eyes and then watched him as his face became blank. She walked towards him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Go."

He spin into the Blur outfit and sped out of the room.

Lois turned towards the door of the bed room opening.

"Ollie." Was all she said as she walked to him to give him a hug.

Oliver winced at the tight embrace. "Careful Legs. We don't all have ribs of steel."

Lois somberly gave him a long look. "I'm so sorry Oliver."

"Hey. It's okay. I'm fine now… just have bit more healing to do. You and Chloe really need to learn that you aren't completely responsible for us."

Lois huffed and then smiled at him. "I don't know how I can thank you… You have really changed Chloe. She finally smiles… well did smile, before you disappeared."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Such a charmer."

"No really…" Oliver turned towards the bed room and then pulled a small black box from his pocket and looked at Lois before the slowly lifted the top. "What do you think? Will she like it?"

Lois' eyes went wide and she asked, "How long have you had this?"

"A few weeks before I disappeared. I was plan on asking her in a few months…"

"It's beautiful and so Chloe. She'll love it. And of course there is green in the ring." Lois laughed with teary eyes.

Oliver looked at the ring. It had a large princess cut diamond center, with small diamonds and emeralds setting the sides. It had a white gold band. "Yeah I had to get it when I saw it." He closed the lid and placed it back in his pocket.

Clark walked back into Watchtower and rushed to Lois when he saw her tear driven eyes.

"What's wrong?" completely ignoring Oliver.

"Nothing. Just having a heart to heart with Green Bean."

Oliver scoffed. Then Clark turned towards Oliver and brought him in for a hug.

"Careful there Boy Scout."

"Oh right sorry."

"Ha. I think you both want to kill me with your hugs." Oliver grinned.

Chloe smiled as she made her way into the main room, watching all of the people she loved finally laughing and enjoying each other's company once again.

Oliver turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top her head.

"Seeee. Chloe knows how to hug the injured." He said with a laugh.

Lois rolled her eyes and Clark smirked at Oliver.

"You guys trying to force Oliver to love you?" Chloe asked amused.

Lois huffed. "I'm glad your sense of humor is back." And then she smiled.

* * *

Lois held in her hand a photo of the four of them from that night. They ate dinner in and Chloe insisted on taking a picture. Lois had her arms wrapped around Clark's torso and was smiling at the camera. Clark was looking at Lois, laughing at something Lois said and had an arm around Lois and Oliver. Oliver was smiling at the camera with his arms around Chloe. And Chloe had her hands over Oliver's and looking up at his face with a part amused part smiling look on her face.

Lois chuckled. _How did I get so lucky?

* * *

_

_**Anxiously waits for reviews!**_** What did you guys think? Small epilogue to come. It's my first one to complete so, don't be too hard. You can only get better with practice. Thanks so riding this story out with me guys! Epilogue up by Nov 23****rd****! (Hopefully much sooner.) **For those reading my other stories, I'm half way through the next chapter for trust gone, I am also working on a new story that's almost a prelude to KK. I'm excited to get a few more chapters done with that and share it with you. ********


	10. Epilogue

"What are you doing out here, future Mrs. Clark Kent?"

Lois turned her view away from the city on the roof to find Superman standing a few feet away from her.

"You just can't help but keeping saying that, huh?" She rolled her eyes at him. "For your information my latest assignment is to get an interview with Metropolis newest hero. Where are you from, what's your goal, who are you?" She grinned at him

"Oh really? Well you're in luck because you are the one reporter I have been looking for to tell my story." Clark stepped closer to Lois

"Is that so?" Lois killed the distance and pressed a firm kiss to his lips

"Mmhm." He answered as he placed his forehead against hers. "I'll see you tonight. Duty calls." He placed another small kiss on her lips and flew away.

Lois sighed happily as she made her way to the side of the building again. As she looked out over the city she thought back to this last year. She had gotten everything she had ever wanted. A sense of meaning and happiness for the ones she loved.

One of the happier days of this year was when Chloe and Oliver got engaged. He had surprised her by proposing in front of the whole league during one of their meetings. Lois would never forget how happy Chloe looked as she said yes. Three months later they were married, and two months later they found out Chloe was pregnant, and in a month Lois would have a beautiful new 'nephew'.

Clark of course had surprised her by proposing at Chloe and Oliver's wedding reception. She didn't even think about her answer as she replied, "Well it's about time." Making everyone around them laugh at her. She just looked into the eyes of the man she loved and kissed him sweetly.

Things had changed over the past year; Lois had found out Clark's secret and found her own place in his other world. Lois worked with Chloe at Watchtower, and Lois was the League and the Daily Planet's own source for all things superheroes. She was able to use writing to share with the world all of the amazing things the sups were doing all over the world.

And the newest change? Clark officially stepped out of the shadows today, as Superman. And in two months Superman would officially be Lois' forever.

_fini

* * *

_

_Thank you! All who read, and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the Epilogue. It's bitter sweet, coming to a end. I'm still working on Trust's next chapter... I'm in a bit of a writer's block... I am going to start posting it over on DI with updated material (Changing a few things that didn't flow right) I have posted a couple one-shots that you should check out, and the name of my newest piece is : Crazy Train, I'm currently working on the second chapter and I will start posting as soon as I'm done with the fifth. It's a lot longer than my usual and I'm really excited to have you guys read it. _


End file.
